Summer Rain
by Call Me Kaori
Summary: Prior to being fooled by a mere child, Kisame finds a little "puppy" following him and he has to choice to train her and bring her inside the world of a true shinobi-death, being traumatized, and being maimed half to death.


**AN: Just a Redo of Chapter One :)**

**OOO**

_**Guide Me**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**One Minute**_

**OOO**

Amenatsu **(1)** looked down the hall of the abandoned house, relieved that it was over. Her metal blue eyes held no emotion as they wafted over each bloodied body. There was fresh blood surrounding her person, and even on her white night gown. Lying down on the floor, obviously deceased, were the lukewarm bodies of her family members.

Surprisingly, she didn't react in a way that normal eleven year olds would react.

Again, her feet shifted down to the long, dark hallways and saw a soft, glowing light. Stepping over the corpses, her feet carried her to the back of the hallway. She ignored the cold and emptiness in the house, and even in her body itself and continued her journey down the long dark hallway.

There was a crack in between the door and the doorframe. Her numb, pale fingertips pushed slightly against a door, having enough room to peek in. Amenatsu was hesitant, of course; this was the only room she wasn't allowed to go in.

Usually, the frail girl would respect her parent's wishes, dead or not. She would respect them even if she cared for them, or not. Which was obviously the latter. But this was a must do.

As quietly as a mouse, she pushed the door open even more, earning a slight creak for her disobedience. Her eyes slightly widened when she noticed the corpse on the floor. Inaudibly, she walked over towards the corpse of her father and bent down. The pale girl closed her eyes and quietly clapped her hands together and did a silent prayer for her father.

For a fleeting moment, she took the time to notice and respect his dead figure. Her small hand lead her to the deep cut in his chest. _'Warm,'_ she told herself. Her father was killed rather recently. Her eyes shifted to the man's young looking face and noticed his eyes were still open. They were metal blue, just like hers. Amenatsu's bloodied hands carried themselves up to his face to close his eyes. Her heart pounded against her chest as she remembered when her father jumped in front of her and saved her life. Despite this, he died in the process.

She scooted back some, with not a thought in mind. She didn't question herself on anything, despite her not knowing why her parents and family members were killed in front of her.

Noticing something shimmer from her father, her dilated eyes analyzed whatever it was that was disturbing her peace. It was a sword. Her father's sword. It was his most prize possession.

_"Papa, what's that?" A young Amenatsu asked._

_"Huh? This thing? This is a sword; you use it to protect you and those around you."_

_Her metal blue eyes widened with admiration and her father only grinned at her and patted her dark tresses. "I want to protect Papa and Mama and Aniki and Onee-san and Nii-chan! So that means I'm gonna need a sword too!"_

_Her father only laughed, wholeheartedly. "I promise I'll teach you, Ame-chan," he promised her, placing his hand on top of her head._

Amenatsu brought the sword close to her chest, anger and sadness finally finding a place in her heart. "You promised me, Otōsan... And you never broke your promises."

She sat there a while, cradling the silent sword that sliced many bodies, based off the heavy, red liquid that it carried.

**OOO**

Since that day, Amenatsu decided that she would learn to use the sword and become one of the best Swordsmen out there like her father. She would come outside her enormous house only to practice her sword use and immediately come back in when she was fatigued.

Eventually, Amenatsu cleaned the house to a better state. She scrubbed most of all the blood stains from the floor after removing the corpses of her family members from the house. Unfortunately, she didn't know anyone who could burn the bodies and she couldn't use any Fire Style Justus to do it herself. So being the naïve eleven year old she was, she just cleaned the bodies in her home and dumped them in a near by river. Amenatsu decided that she wouldn't like to dig a hole because of the process and there was nobody she knew who used Earth Style.

And again, she did a silent prayer for when she dumped her father's renewed body in the river.

It's been a year since the incident and the only thing that was on Amenatsu's mind was getting stronger so that she could protect herself and the people around her. Amenatsu wants to complete the goal her father was unable to fulfill.

The newly turned twelve year old slid the door shut behind her and walked down the few steps onto the ground, the heavy, and mostly likely, expensive sword dragging behind her. She walked a good mile away from her house as she was currently in a meadow, flowers blooming here and there and very few trees in the clearing. Nobody knew of this place besides herself. Amenatsu use to come here and every day with her Aniki, but now that he was just a corpse floating in a river. It was just her that knew about this place now.

She gently closed her eyes as she unsheathed her sword, enjoying the sound the metal made gliding against its shield. Her long, dark tresses flew in the wind as she gripped the sword with two hands in front of her. And with a sharp battle cry, she swung her sword.

By nightfall, most of the flowers were cut in two with raggedy edges and the trees surrounding her had a few slices in them. Amenatsu heaved silently, wiping her sweat on the dark blue shirt she was wearing. Her progress was slowly coming, and she knew it. It would be a lot more smoother if she had a teacher to teach her the basics, because she was just going off of her own knowledge about swords which was absolutely nothing.

But being unpredictable had its perks.

Her bare feet dragged her to the empty shell of her sword and she sheathed the sword. Amenatsu dragged the sword on the ground, once again as she walked the quick mile back to her house.

When she got here, she immediately decided to take a shower, find that her hair sticking to her face and neck was not a pleasant feeling, thanks to her sweat. She stripped down until she was stark naked and started her bath.

When she finally got out, she couldn't help but notice how refreshing she felt. And once that day, her feet finally picked themselves up to go to the kitchen and find something suitable to eat. When Amenatsu opened the fridge, a fresh wave of rotten air slapped her in the face. She blinked twice before finally closing the refrigerator. _'It is too late to get anything now. I will go shopping tomorrow,'_ Amenatsu thought to herself as she walked back to her room.

Her eyes didn't shift to the rooms of her deceased family members as she walked down the hall. And her mind didn't trace back to the incident in which they were murdered. She kept those memories locked in somewhere in her mind and she couldn't find them even if she had a map.

Her feet carried her all the way to her room. Amenatsu's room was fairly decent and rather plain. Ever since she turned twelve, she threw out anything that was too feminine and anything she found unnecessary. The only thing that had a place in her room was her futon and a small bookshelf that held historical books and scrolls about swordsmanship.

She calmly walked in the room and found her way on the cold mattress, covers wrapped around her body. She closed her eyes, forcing herself to go to sleep.

**OOO**

Amenatsu was out in the small town located somewhere in Kiri and took her exactly two hours just to get there. She had a small, weaved basket in her hand walking around each stand to see what they had out for sale today. She didn't have much money; she only collected the money that she found in her deceased family's pockets, around the house, and in a safe which took her a few months to open.

She stopped by a small stall that was selling something she only saw a lot in her life. And for some reason, I reminded her of summer. Amenatsu's heart began to beat at a faster pace when she saw the snack food out in the open. Her small feet quickly carried her near the stall as she patiently waited for the person to notice her. It was an old man, clearly from the wrinkles around his mouth and his eyes. The elderly man's dark eyes held cheerfulness and life that she couldn't help but to notice. Constantly, she did this every time she met someone, out of habit. She blinked, barely noticing the man was trying to get her attention. "Excuse me, I just noticed your eyes are full of glee," Amenatsu said in a monotonous voice that shocked the old man. "Did anything exciting happen today?" She pried.

The old man nodded with a grin. "My daughter is getting married to a rich prince from The Land of Snow. Do you realize what that means, young lady?" He asked her, leaning down.

She hummed for a bit before looking the man directly in his eyes. "Perhaps more income for you?" She tried. He nodded and she couldn't help but feel happy with the satisfaction that she was correct. "I am guessing you are ready for retirement." She said more like a statement before taking a seat in one of the stools.

"For once in my life," he replied with laugh. "What would you like, young lady?" He finally asked her.

"Dango," she immediately replied.

The man only laughed in her face and Amenatsu couldn't help but feel confused at the sudden twist. "Of course I sell dango! I'm trying to ask you which one you'd like; be specific!" He said with a grin.

Her mouth formed a little 'o' as she looked on at the unique types of snacks. She finally came to a conclusion and pointed at the snack that was three different colors. "This?" He asked and she only nodded. "I'm sure you'll like it! It's one of my favorites!"

"Arigato," she thanked him for the snack when he finally gave it to her. She placed the few Ryo it cost onto the counter as she hopped off the stool. "I hope your retirement goes well," she said with a small bow and decided that was enough for the day.

She carried on home with the weaved basketball filled with a few fruits, vegetables and a few packs of ramen. When the house finally came to a clearing, she slipped off her black, geta sandals at the door and entered it. She took the few pins from her hair and let her black tresses fall down to her waist as she combed it through with her hands. Feeling lazy at that point, she decided to keep the bright red kimono on her body.

Seeing that it was too late for breakfast by this time, she made herself lunch instead which consisted of a few sliced fruits. She even prepared herself some poorly made curry with the few ingredients she had left to make. Despite it being poorly made, it did taste good.

After she ate her lunch, she decided that she would read upon a few scrolls before her she finally digested all of her food. Amenatsu found good information about the basic stances but decided the ignore it, finding that when you're unpredictable, it'd be easier to get past your enemies.

After an hour of reading, she felt that it was necessary to start training once again. And as always, she frail girl grabbed her father's sword and dragged it all the way out into the abandoned meadow.

And about halfway through their training, she couldn't help but notice a strong presence coming her way. It wasn't the average citizen weak presence, it was those of a strong ninja. A strong ninja on an entirely different level.

But the level was far stronger than the ones that murdered her family, that was for sure.

She paused her training, her sword falling to her side. Her metal blue eyes shifted up to the never-ending trees, anticipating a new presence. Amenatsu calmly waited, her heart keeping a normal pace. She didn't even fear for her life. Any normal person would feel their hearts beating faster and would flee but she just calmly stood there, waiting.

It wasn't long until the figure finally appeared, jumping out of the trees and into the empty meadow, besides herself, of course. Amenatsu immediately noticed that the man was a ninja. Not just any normal ninja though. A ninja that showed great promise in Kinjutsu.

"Ninja-san, you are great with that sword on your back, correct?" Amenatsu decided to question, using her own sword to point at the rather large sword wrapped against the man's back in bandages.

"Hm? I barely even noticed you, little girly. With what little chakra you have, you're a civilian, right?" The man asked, turning his body towards her.

Amenatsu never cared for appearances but she couldn't help but notice how ugly this man was. His appearance was far from normal and even above abnormal. He reminded her of a shark that somehow escaped the land of the seas. He had golden, beady eyes and directly below them were gills. Real gills—not tattoos. When he spoke, she noticed that he had rather sharp teeth, just like a shark.

His hair was even poised up like a fin!

Amenatsu decided to put these irrelevant thoughts to the back of her mind and focus on her current situation. "I do not come from a civilian background. My father was a ninja and so were my mother before they were killed."

"Tough life kid. Is that why you're so monotone?" The shark man decided to ask her.

Amenatsu shrugged. "Unfortunately, I do not know what you were talking about. May you please answer my question?" She asked him again.

"Sorry kid, but this sword here doesn't screw with chakra levels as pathetic as yours," the shark man said, gripping the long handle of his sword.

"May I propose a deal?" She queried, sword falling to her side once more. When the pale blue man rewarded her with a risen eyebrow, she spoke again. "We will fight for exactly one minute, swords only and no form of jutsu. If I am alive by the time the minute is over, you must train me and take me wherever you are heading."

"And if you die?"

"You will gain this knowledge: there is a decent bounty on my head based on my relationship with my deceased family. You kill me, you can sell my body for the reward money instead of just killing me and letting my corpse rot." Amenatsu spoke, dignity clear in her voice.

"Say your prayers kid because this will be the day you die," the ninja said with an evil grin as he immediately removed the sword from his back. "The reward money better be enough to last me for a year!" He shouted as he dashed towards her, immediately swinging sword.

_'59,'_ Amenatsu began to count in her head as she rolled down in the grass to dodge his thick sword.

Amenatsu was sure this was the day that she'd find her a great sensei.

_**Amenatsu (1): It means, "Summer Rain."**_

**AN: Okay, so any ideas? Criticism? Flames? Anything helps to become a better writer. Feedback would be greatly appreciated. **


End file.
